Cecily Caverly
Cecily Caverly is a main character in Glee: It Only Looks Easy. She is the second oldest out of five children and attending Infant of Prague High School. She will be a member in the school's Glee club, Crescendo. Cecily is portrayed by Emma Watson and created by KCisaGleek98. Biograhy Early Life Cecily Caverly - A name chosen specifically for her pre-planned future, a name that everyone would know. Briar Tate and her now-husband, Grady Caverly, were high school sweethearts, born and raised in Fleur Bois. The small gated community was all they had ever known, Briar and Grady hated it. The Caverly's knew that if they had children this life would not be all they knew, their children would grow up to be someone, they'd be the type of people you'd see on television telling inspiring stories of rags to riches. So, in order to prepare their children to the spotlight that would inevitably fall on them, they gave them extravagant names and lessons in everything under the sun --- acting, voice, sports, just to name a few. Cecily was the second oldest of the five Caverly children, Owen Kendrick came before her, she was followed by Coralie Josephine, who was followed by Tony Vaughn and lastly came her five year old sister, Brielle Matisse. Of the five, Cecily was the only child who truly embraced the future her parents had laid out for her, she dreamed of being an actress and a singer, a jack of all trades so to speak. She participated actively in Community Theatre, as well as their singing festivals, though she hated Fleur Bois more than anyone in the town, and she practiced day and night. Cecily lived for the spotlight, and tried to prepare herself for it as best she could, but because of this she was granted little in social aspects of life. Season One Personality Cecily is nice, though unliked by most of her peers when asked they describe as nice or if they're feeling particularly mean, a long list of profanities. She is very goal-driven, and sometimes let's her ambition to be a star cloud her vision of what is right and what is wrong. Cecily is also described as being over-confident in her self and her talents, but she knows that practice makes perfect and no matter how close she may be to never quit practicing, there is always room for improvement. She is extremely intelligent, taking all advance placement classes and frequently participating in academic competitions. It's in her nature to brag about her academic and musical prowess, taking many oppourtunities to show this off, either by answering a difficult question without a seconds hesitation or hitting that high note in her music class. Cecily has many insecurities, her biggest being maintaining a healthy weight and whether she is ever going to be good enough to actually make it. Cecily doesn't really have many friends as people find her obnoxious, annoying and too strange. She doesn't do anything half speed, either she gives something her all or she doesn't do it, same goes for her personality it goes from one extreme to another in no time. Relationships Songs Solos Season One SOG.png|'State Of Grace' by Taylor Swift (Pilot)|link=State Of Grace Duets Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia Gallery Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Students Category:Infant of Prague students Category:Crescendo members